


Musical Character

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: A free verse poem about how music can be inspired from more than just the notes played on a musical instrument.
Relationships: Raziol/Sulvain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Musical Character

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt for Novaember bingo. I used the prompt Character: Music for this one. This piece will be the first poem I've published on this website (though not the first poem I've ever had published). It is in free verse. It is somewhat from Sulvain's POV. Hope you all enjoy it! Same notice as the other Novae work where I will edit this when I can publish this on Fanfiction.net

Every sound echoed in the air  
Reaches the ears  
And slides into the mind  
Like ink slightly smeared  
On the lined music sheets.

Each step taken  
Heading to the golden horizon  
Or falling down onto the cobbled streets  
Is another minute closer  
To the dazzling wheat field.

When paths cross  
And voices intermingle  
Chiming along to their own beat  
Did you know  
Music can be made?

Many years passed  
Each with experiences long etched  
Into our soul and memory.

Yet when I met you,  
The music sheets became filled  
With the notes of my love for you  
And my footsteps  
Became surer and rhythmic.

Your character  
Stands out like the first opera.  
But unlike Dafne,  
Our song shall echo  
Across the horizon  
To where maybe people far from our sight  
May know us  
Forevermore.


End file.
